


The Stars Were Shining Bright

by lizzieonawhim



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieonawhim/pseuds/lizzieonawhim
Summary: After Don and Cosmo's stunt at the premiere, the two of them make a much-needed apology. OT3, fluff and cuteness





	The Stars Were Shining Bright

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this movie never quite sat right with me. Kathy was clearly very upset by Don's actions, and I get that they were running out of runtime, but I felt like it really took something away from her in that moment to have her just forgive him over a couple lines of song. So I fixed it! This is what fanfiction is for, after all. And I threw in some poly, because why the hell not. Enjoy!

Later that night, after the party, after all the glitz and glamour had faded into memories, Don, Kathy, and Cosmo retired to Don’s mansion. No sooner were they through the front door and out of the view of prying eyes than the two men turned to embrace Kathy, holding her between them as she buried her face in Don’s jacket and breathed.

“Are you all right, Kathy?” Cosmo peered down at her, worried.

“She was shaking like a leaf on my arm all evening. Don’t try to deny it, Kathy, I felt you,” Don added as she looked up at him, mouth already open to disagree.

“Well, and it’s no wonder, after a night like that! What kind of a harebrained scheme was that, anyway? Couldn’t you have warned a girl?”

“We’re sorry, Kathy, it was the best we could come up with on short notice,” said Don. “Lina was going to ruin your career. We had to do something.”

“We never meant to put you on the spot,” said Cosmo. “We really are sorry.”

Kathy sighed and looked down. “No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have trusted you.”

“You’re darn right you should’ve,” said Cosmo cheerfully. “After having known us for an entire two months? Why, that’s practically a lifetime.”

“Well, yes, but—“

“Kathy, neither one of us holds it against you,” said Don. “You were upset. It’s understandable.”

“Still, if this thing between the three of us is going to work, we all need to trust each other, and I didn’t. I got so upset with you and the whole time you were just trying to help me.” Kathy twisted so she could look between the two of them. “Won’t you forgive me?”

Don and Cosmo exchanged a glance. “Well, of course we will, Kathy,” said Cosmo.

“Yeah, if this thing’s gonna work, we’ve got to forgive each other, too, right?” said Don.

“Though, for the record, I still don’t think you’ve done anything wrong,” added Cosmo.

“Well that’s all right, as long as you forgive me for it.”

“We do!”

“We forgive you.”

“For absolutely nothing.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Kathy ducked her head and smiled. “Thank you, both of you. I — truly, I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Yes, where would you be if I hadn’t provoked you into throwing a pie right into Lina’s face?” Don said with mock gravity. “Probably still jumping out of cakes at parties, that’s where.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have lost my job, that’s for sure,” Kathy said tartly.

“Personally, I think it was all worth it just for the way she shrieked.” Cosmo sighed dreamily. “I’ll treasure that moment for the rest of my life.”

“Well, of course you will, you’re not the one who ended up unemployed.”

“Still and all,” said Don, “I think it all worked out rather well, don’t you?”

Kathy smiled and turned fully so she could lean up on tiptoe and press a kiss to each man’s cheek, then wrapped an arm around each of their waists. “Yes,” she said, “I rather think it has.”


End file.
